realidad de cristal
by yamiiiuchiha
Summary: la guerra ha terminado, pero no de la forma que esperabamos; dolor angustia y odio era lo que habia quedado y nada mas. se dice que la gente se hunde en el alcohol para escapar de su realidad, cruda y sin sentido pero solo se hace para crear una realidad de cristal que en cualquier momento se puede romper y eso le pasa a Naruto Uzumaki aviso: es acontinuacion del mang 692


Realidad de cristal

Tres años ya habían pasado de la gran cuarta guerra Ninja y recién ahora podía volver a ver su aldea completamente reconstruida, desde el palco del hokage se tenía una muy buena vista. Tres largos años, suspiro cansado, no solo fueron largos sino dolorosos, muy dolorosos; la guerra no termino precisamente como el esperaba y deseaba; es verdad que habían salido victoriosos y el plan y reinado de Madara había terminado pero ellos sufrieron muchas bajas en especial EL. Unos golpes lo sacaron de su ensoñación

_adelante- dijo cansado ya sabía quién era y porque venia

_hokage-sama- y ahí delante de él se encontraba Hinata Hyuuga; la pequeña joven ya no tenía la misma vitalidad; sus ojos estaban completamente opacos, se notaba las nuevas ojeras adquiridas, ya no desprendía esa calidez e ingenuidad digna de ella; ahora era una nueva mujer más fría y calculadora pero con el corazón completamente destruido al igual que el de el mismo.

_ ¿otra vez?- pregunto cansado y triste a la vez, ya se sabía de memoria esta historia; ella o alguno de sus amigos venían a informarle que lo habían sacado de su casa o de un bar completamente borracho y casi inconsciente; muchas veces estuvieron a punto de perderlo porque entraba en un coma etílico pero sabían que él no iba a morir no podía morir.

_fue un poco diferente- Hinata estaba haciendo lo imposible por no llorar- estaba en un bar y según dicen alguien hablo mal de Sasuke-san y bueno para resumir el civil ahora está en terapia intensiva.

El hombre suspiro cansado ¿desde qué momento su vida se fue hacia el infierno? ¡Oh cierto! Ese último día de la guerra donde todo cambio, donde el cambio.

_ ¿ahora donde esta?

_entre Sai-san, Shikamaru-san y Kiba-kun pudieron detenerlo, su estado tampoco era el mejor pero apenas vio una oportunidad se encerró de nuevo en su casa.

_bien- dijo resignado- por favor ve tú y Sai y manténganlo vigilado

_si hokage-sama- y con una reverencia se retiró despareciendo en una nube de humo. Suspiro, cansado de la vida y quien lo viera no creería que sería el gran ninja copia Kakashi Hatake Rudokaime de Konoha. Salió de su nuevo despacho recordando cómo había cambiado todo en este tiempo.

Todos lo saludaban con respeto, después de todo a pesar de ser el ninja más vago y pervertido de la aldea había llegado a ser un héroe de la guerra y ahora el nuevo hokage ¿se preguntaran que paso con Tsunade? La pobre quedo tan destruida y abatida que renuncio a su puesto como Hokage, después de la guerra había aguantado solo tres meses pero al ver cómo iban las cosas no lo soporto y le dejo toda la responsabilidad a él.

En el camino vio el famoso restaurante Ichiraku y un brillo de nostalgia lo invadió, pensar en las cosas que vivió en ese pequeño lugar eran recuerdos hermosos pero a la vez dolorosos, doloroso era no verlo sentado engullendo ramen hasta quedarse sin aire o que el señor Tensai se quedara sin reservas. No, eso ya no pasaba; ahora ese puesto de comida estaba completamente vacío y sin vida. Su mirada se cruzó con la del señor vendedor, la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba ya no estaba, sino había mueca de lo que parecía a una sonrisa triste

_tensai- lo saludo cordialmente

_hokage-sama- hubo un momento de silencio en donde quizás ambos hombres pensaban en los buenos momentos- he visto como lo volvían a arrastrar y como no podía mantenerse de pie

_hm lo sé- dijo cansado. Lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de la hija del vendedor y ahogo un sollozo

_ ¿quién lo diría no?- la voz del hombre no era ni irónica ni tenía un tinte de burla, era tan solo de tristeza absoluta- de ser quien fue, a lo que es ahora

_...

_yo apostaba que él se convertiría en el mejor Hokage- ahora la voz del anciano comenzó a quebrarse- el brillo en sus ojos te brindaban tanta confianza, tanto respeto y cariño

_pero también era muy problemático y metía las narices donde no lo llamaban- sonrieron con nostalgia

_y ahora es lo que es- dijo abatido el hombre. Kakashi no quiso escuchar más y se retiró.

Siguió su camino que se lo sabía de memoria, lo había hecho tantas veces que si quedara ciego llegaría igual, el cementerio. Era en el único lugar donde podía demostrar cómo se sentía, podía desahogar todo lo que sentía, el dolor, la frustración; la impotencia por no haber podido evitar nada, de haber sido completamente inútil, de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la única persona importante que le quedaba. No llevaba rosas ni una flor, nunca lo hacía; no era porque no respetaba sino que él siempre les dejaba otra cosa cada vez que iba; además que sus tumbas siempre están llenas de flores. Estaba por llegar pero se detuvo en la tumba de su maestro

_ ¿estas decepcionado de mí?- le pregunto- perdón te he fallado, a ti, a óbito, a el a ellos les falle a todos. Y ahí las traicioneras lagrimas que solo salían en ese lugar aparecieron. Lloro por impotencia por haber fallado, no protegió a nadie, no hizo nada en el momento más importante si hubiese sido el en lugar de ELLA quizás las cosas fueran un poco diferentes, quizás todos estarían mejor; él ya había vivido lo suficiente y sufrido también.

Primero la muerte de sus padres, luego de la óbito, asesinar a Rin hasta terminar en la muerte de su maestro y segundo padre, el Yondaime. Hasta ahí pensó que no volvería a sufrir más que ya estaba lo suficientemente hundido en la oscuridad y que no podía hundirse más ¡que equivocado estuvo! Si algo le gusta al destino es joderte la vida. No solo pone a tres chiquillos entrometidos en su vida sino que también hace que se encariñe con ellos. El equipo 7 fue su nueva familia en donde él se sentía el padre de esos mocosos insensatos. Un egocéntrico solitario chico con aspiraciones oscuras y con el único objetivo de venganza; una chica ruidosa, chillona un poco molesta y a la vez un poco débil; y un rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueco y estúpido ¡la combinación perfecta!

Se rio sin ganas, en una risa sin sentimiento seca, vacía como su corazón. ¿Quién diría que esos mocosos de pacotilla se convertirían en los nuevos sannin? Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiese soñado, pero había sido, su equipo había superado al anterior de los sannin. Se despidió de su maestro no sin antes pedirles disculpas nuevamente, se sentía tan culpable y terriblemente miserable. Él no quería ser hokage este puesto debería ser de él; el ninja más cabeza hueca y estúpido que había conocido después de su mejor amigo Obito por mas caprichos de la vida eso no paso y por cómo iban las cosas jamás pasaría. Camino hasta el casi centro del cementerio para pararse donde siempre lo hacía; y como supuso las dos lapidas estaban completamente llenas de flores, desde rosas hasta claveles e inclusive flores de tinta cortesía de Sai. Se retiró la máscara y vio a los responsables de todo su sufrimiento, de todo lo malo que estaba pasando porque esas dos estúpidas piedras le recordaban constantemente que nada sería como antes que todo estaba cagado y que ahora solo le quedaría caminar hacia el infierno.

_¿cómo están pequeños?- y lágrimas traicioneras salieron al ver nuevamente los nombres escritos en estas- perdón por no venir antes pero ya me conocen nunca soy puntual… y el silencio reino mientras Kakashi sollozaba porque nada era como antes y el prefería haber muerto en esa maldita guerra a tener que estar viviendo esa maldita realidad; en donde el único ser en todo el planeta que era más brilloso que el sol ahora solo era un maldito borracho buscando su muerte; que la única persona importante que le quedaba no quería vivir y hacer compañía a ellos dos; el único integrante del equipo 7, aparte de él, que quedaba vivo. Odiaba la realidad que estaba viviendo y más que nada odiaba el ver esos nombres tallados con delicadeza en esas tumbas, le había costado un montón pero cumplió su última promesa y los puso juntos; así seguirán juntos hasta en la muerte.

"**Uchiha Sasuke" "Haruno Sakura"**

En un pequeño departamento, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios opacos debido a la tierra por su nueva pelea; sus antes ojos azules llenos de vida ahora estaban completamente vacíos, fríos y sin vida; claro esta si se le quita lo rojo que estaba y no era por el llanto; había ingerido demasiado alcohol que se sorprendía no haber perdido la conciencia. Su habitación antes llena de tazones de ramen ahora estaba llena de botellas vacías. Estaba todo sucio y apestaba pero poco le importo su mirada estaba perdida ya el alcohol no estaba teniendo el efecto que él quería, olvidar.

_es por la culpa de ese zorro de mierda- dijo el joven y si señores; el joven que parecía un vagabundo abandonado no era más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el "gran futuro Hokage dattebayo" y el héroe de la guerra; ahora ya no quedaba nada de ese niño con sueños de grandeza y convertirse en hokage, ahora era un hombre destruido en el alma, porque en cuerpo no podía, el Kyuubi lo protegía- tsk, si no fuera por tu culpa zorro de mierda podría estar con ellos.

Como ya hacía dos años y medio el zorro no contesto, se había vuelto a encerrar y no hablaba más con su jinchuriki pero eso no significaba que se preocupara por él, sabía que estaba muy mal hasta el punto que intento matarse varias pero como él estaba dentro de él siempre lo salvaba. Naruto siempre furioso le decía que saliera de su cuerpo y que lo tomara que el ya no lo quería que haga con él lo que quiere; pero Kurama no lo hacía ¿Por qué? Porque por más estúpido que sonara él todavía tenía esperanzas que aquel estúpido chiquillo volviera; pero al parecer eso jamás pasaría.

_oigan ustedes dejen de joderme- bebió de un sopetón toda una botella de Sake mezclado con algunas hierbas que le recomendaron- deberían tener mejores cosas que hacer que andar de niñera.

Los dos shinobis afuera no se movieron, pero algo dentro de la joven ojiperla se empezaba a quebrar, volvería a escuchar palabras hirientes de él, de la persona que más amaba pero ahora estaba completamente perdido y ella solo podía mirarlo como siempre y la única vez que intento interferir Naruto le había golpeado ¡el a ella! el chico más amoroso y cariñoso del mundo, el amor de su vida, por quien daría la vida la golpeo y la insulto como a una vulgar.

_son molestos- se escuchó la voz del hombre de adentro y por los ruidos que se escuchaban al parecer el joven se estaba moviendo quizás para llegar a la puerta y así lo hizo llego a la puerta con muy pocas fuerzas- váyanse de una puta vez quiero estar solo

_son ordenes- dijo fríamente y sin expresión Sai

_pues díganle a Kakashi que deje de joderme no me voy a ir y como ven- mostro dos botellas más de sake- no saldré a ningún lado por un buen rato así que ¡váyanse!

_no, fueron ordenes- dijo Hinata seria pero preocupada- Naruto-kun

_ay hinata, hinata- el chico sonrió con asco- eres masoquista, se ve que la golpiza que te di no te basto, quizás falten unas nalgadas

_Naruto-kun…- dijo dolida

_no te hagas la dolida- su mirada se ensombreció- te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, no me interesas para nada Hinata, así que porque mejor no te comportas como la jefa de clan que eres en vez de parecer una perra alzada por un poco de atención

_Naruto…

_si tan calientes estas cógete a toda la aldea entera pero déjame en paz- esas palabras provocaran que el corazón muerto de la joven se rompiera mucho más de lo que estaba- tsk, váyanse solo molestan, no quiero sentir como dos pendejos están pegados a mi puerta tranquilos no puedo morir así que no se preocupen vayan y díganle a Kakashi que se quedó tranquilo que esa sobreprotección para expiar culpas no va más, no voy a morir así que lárguense.

Sai no dijo nada solo miro el deplorable estado de su único amigo, busco algo de el pero no encontró nada ese no era su mejor amigo Naruto, hace rato él también había muerto con la fea y el Uchiha; después miro a la chica a su lado, estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse pero sus ojos ya estaban empañados de lágrimas, había sido muy duro con ella

_bien nos iremos- miro a Hinata y esta solo asintió- nos vemos Naruto

_piérdanse- dijo el joven pero antes de cerrar la puerta algo que le dijo Sai lo desconcertó

_debes dejarlos ir, ellos no querrían esto- quiso darse vuelta y romperle la cara, pero ellos ya no estaban. Cuando se vio rompió una botella ¿Qué mierda sabían ellos? ¿Cómo mierda iban a saber lo que ellos querían? Si no están ¡están muertos! Y el no pudo hacer nada, solo verlos morir

_tsk- se sentó a tomar de nuevo mientras miraba la foto del antiguo equipo 7. Sabía que Kakashi lo hacía porque no quería perderlo pero el ya no tenía más fuerzas, no quería vivir más, las dos únicas que lo alentaban a vivir estaban muertas, su mejor amigo casi hermano y la mujer que amaba habían muerto y ¿el qué? Todavía en esta vida mierda, viviendo con tan solo recuerdos que de a poco se teñían de naranja nostálgico a pasar a un rojo de furia, rabia y odio. ¡Odiaba seguir viviendo! ¡Odiaba que todo el mundo pensara que lo entendían! ¡Ellos no entendían ni la cuarta parte de lo que el sentía! Pero claro él era el gran héroe de la guerra, el pobre huérfano que se vio obligado a ponerle fin al que era su hermano

_tsk eso me paso a mí por mi puta moralidad- dijo el joven- si hubiese escuchado al temer quizás ellos estarían vivos, con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta recordó ese fatídico día en donde todo cambio y su corazón murió

"**Después que Sasuke dijo que iba a matar a los cinco kages; ambos jóvenes se habían metido en una dura y cruel batalla. Estaban utilizando toda la energía que quedaba.**

**Sasuke usaba el susanoo y Naruto en modo Kyuubi; pero no era solo eso peleaban con sus nuevos poderes porque sabían que de esa batalla uno quizás no salía vivo, Naruto sabía que debía parar a Sasuke y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no para que vuelva a la aldea sino para que entienda que ese camino estaba equivocado, los kages no tenían la culpa, nadie la tenía; por otro lado Sasuke quería que esa moralidad de Naruto cayera, odiaba ese estúpido sentimiento de justicia que el joven desprendía con tan solo hablar, quería borrarle ese optimismo y el estúpido sueño de estar todos juntos, quizás el volvería a Konoha pero no para restablecer los lazos con su antiguo equipo era lo último que iba a hacer, es más si no los podía ver sería mucho mejor pero por ahora debería deshacerse de los estorbos para que su plan salga exitoso y esos eran los cinco kages, los que corrompieron esta sociedad y provocaron esta guerra, el cambiaria todas esas reglas el haría una revolución en el mundo Shinobi.**

**Los otros integrantes del equipo solo eran espectadores de la fiera batalla, estaba utilizando todo su poder y varias ondas de poder los hicieron retroceder bastante lejos de la pelea. Sakura la miraba con el corazón en la boca, estrujado de dolor porque al final lo que más quiso evitar estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, las dos personas que más amaba estaba peleando a muerte y como siempre la dejaban a ella de lado. Miro a su sensei, quien estaba consciente de pura casualidad, pero en su mirada había tristeza pero como le había dicho si las cosas pasan debe ser por algo. Quizás así sería la única forma de que ambos jóvenes por fin pudieran entenderse y la única forma era a los golpes.**

**Pero debía haber que ella pudiera hacer, algo que solo ella podía hacer pero ahora no se le ocurría nada**

**_Sasuke- hablo Naruto- detente esto no lleva a ningún lado**

**_no interfieras en mi camino Naruto, esto es para que el mundo sea mejor**

**_ ¿y crees que matar a gente será lo mejor para el mundo?**

**_je sigues tanto tonto e ingenuo como siempre Naruto ¿Qué crees que hicimos en esta guerra? Matar, quizás no directamente pero indirectamente ¿Cuántos sinovias murieron? ¿Cuánta gente inocente murió en vano?**

**_NO FUE EN VANO LO HICIERON POR SUS SERES QUERIDOS**

**_bueno yo hago lo mismo- dijo serio- mi familia sufrió la corrupción de esa aldea, pero como dijiste la aldea no tenía la culpa sino quien la gobierna; esta guerra se pudo haber evitado pero a esos a los que proteges dejaron que siguiera sacrificando a shinobis, a civiles y a mucho mas. Naruto se callo el punto de Sasuke era bastante cierto, los kages tenían un poco la culpa de como se desarrollo la guerra, sacudió la cabeza**

**_Eso no viene al caso…- tanto como Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron al sentir la gran actividad de chakra que se estaba llevando dentro del árbol, los shinobis adentro de este ¡se estaban transformando!- SASUKE NO TENEMOS TIEMPO**

**_hm me da igual- dijo el joven sin interés y aprovechando el descuido de su amigo se lanzo en contra de el pero lo que nunca espero es que una kunai desviara el ataque.**

**_¿sakura-chan?- pregunto un sorprendido Naruto**

**_naruto no pierdas el tiempo- dijo seria la joven sin quitar la mirada de Sasuke que la miraba despectivamente- deshaz el jutsu y liberalos**

**_pero…**

**_no te preocupes- le sonrio- yo te cuidare la espalda; no dejare que el te toque. La determinación de la joven sorprendio a los otros dos varones, y algo dentro de Sasuke se removio, algo realmente asqueroso, Sakura de verdad estaba dispuesta a matarlo con total del que ese dobe viviera y fuera el héroe**

**_hm no seas ridícula Sakura- le dijo cruelmente Sasuke- solo eres un estorbo.**

**_Naruto…- ignoro el comentario hiriente de Sasuke- Kakashi-sensei se encuentra como Yamato-taicho al parecer el pudo escapar del genjutsu infinito ve con ellos**

**_pero…**

**_aprovecha que el esta ahí y saca a los bijuus de ahí**

**_pero Sakura-chan**

**_PERO DALE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ¡SHANNARO! MUEVE TU CULO Y SALVA A LOS DEMAS Y SI VUELVES ABRIR LA BOCA TE JURO POR KAMI QUE NO SOLO TE CASTRO SI NO QUE LES DOY DE COMER A LAS FIERAS CON TUS PELOTAS ¿QUEDA CLARO?**

**_hai, hai- dijo un poco asustado y como buen chico que es salio corriendo pero listo para el ataque de espalda que le iba a dar Sasuke. Y no se equivoco Sasuke si lo quería atacar para sorpresa de los demás el uchiha había soltado su katana con expresión de dolor**

**_no me subestimes Sasuke- le dijo Sakura burlona- te dije que no irias tras Naruto y cumpliré**

**_¿que me hiciste?**

**_¿ves ese corte superficial en tu mano? Te lo hice con mi kunai y en un descuido muy feo tuyo inmovilice los nervios de toda tu mano ¿Cómo se siente no tener una mano?**

**_hm- sonrio sínico- me has hecho enfadar molestia, ahora veras.**

**Naruto había llegado junto a sus dos senseis y como dijo Sakura aprovecho de todo para liberar a Kurama y a los demás pero al igual que los otros dos hombres no quitaba la vista de la pelea que Sakura y Sasuke estaba teniendo**

**_no esta peleando en serio- dijo de repente Kakashi**

**_¿de verdad?- pregunto confundido al ver que Sakura era cruelmente golpeada**

**_la pudo haber matado desde que comenzó todo- le explico el jounin con una sonrisa y Naruto también sonrio. El entendio lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su sensei y al parecer no todo estaba perdido con Sasuke como ellos pensaban, en la pelea contra el, estaba utilizando toda su fuerza pero contra Sakura parecía que se estaba conteniendo no quería lastimarla.**

**_¿tan decidida estas a morir por ese usurantokachi?- dijo Sasuke enojado al ver como la joven intentaba levantarse, de hace rato pudo haberla matado pero algo se lo impedia, no podía matarla; no podía matar a alguien completamente puro como lo era ella; ella era lo única luz que había en su vida, Sakura Haruno para el, era la representación de la luz pura en este mundo podrido. Por eso le molestaba el hecho que se arriegara así como si nada ¿Qué no entendia que sin ella el mundo se hundiría en una profunda oscuridad? Al parecer la muy tonta pensaba que el la iba amatar, no iba a mentir hubo una vez que lo pensó pero no iba a matar a alguien quien lo salvo y no solo cuando Kaguya lo mando a otra dimensión, sino que Sakura siempre su cable hacia el paraíso, en donde no hbai dolor, ni odio ni nada solo ella y su calida sonrisa, pero claro era algo que jamas diría en voz alta se lo levaría a la tumba**

**_no es solo por el- dijo sonriendo- también moriría por ti Sasuke-kun; moriría por cualquier persona que yo amo, tu y el entran en esa categoría.**

**Decir que Sasuke estaba confundido era poco ¿lo amaba? ¿a pesar de todo? Pero también dijo que amaba al dobe ¿habia escuchado mal? Una persona no puede estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez. El grito de Naruto lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y ahí lo analizo ¿Cómo alguien podía enamorarse de alguien tan estúpido, chillante y molesto? Ah si Sakura lo hizo al igual que la Hyuuga ¿Qué le veian al dobe?**

**_que pasa Naruto- pregunto Kakashi**

**_kurama me dijo que necesita algo mas para destruir al árbol y salvar a todos**

**_¿que?**

**_no entendí muy bien- se rasco la nuca- pero ya los libere del genjutsu ese loco de Madara**

**_pero si no pueden salir se convertirán en zetsus**

**_sangre pura- se escucho la voz de un bijuu- se necesita sangre pura la desgraciada de kaguya lo pensó muy bien**

**_¿y que mierda es eso dattebayo?- todos inclusive Sasuke se pusieron a pensar que quiso decir todos menos Sakura, quien miraba a Kurama y este le devolvía la mirada. Cuando el zorro desvio la mirada lo entendio todo, sangre pura era igual a sacrificio**

**_pero ¿Cómo…?**

**_si los dos idiotas tocan esa sangre será mas que suficiente el rinnegan de Sasuke liberara a los shinobis del árbol y el poder de Naruto destruirá el árbol**

**_ya veo-sonrio con tristeza con que esto era lo único que podía hacer ella**

**_bueno ya veré que puedo hacer- dijo Naruto ajeno a la conversación del zorro con Sakura. La joven quito el Byakugou de su frente no debía regenerarse, y seria lo mejor que no gastar mas chakra innecesariamente. En un descuido de Sakura, Sasuke quiso volver a sellar los bijuus pero Naruto fue mas rápido y lo detuvo**

**_no te entrometas dobe- dijo un poco enojado Sasuke y el cantar de un millón de pajaros se escucho, entonces Sakura supo que era su momento.**

**No era un ataque para matar porque Sasuke sabia que Naruto lo iba a esquivar y Naruto sabia que después de esto iba a golpear a Sasuke pero lo que nadie se espero es que una mata rosada se interpusiera en el ataque del azabache clavando justo su mano estratégicamente en su corazón, un golpe certero y mortifero que mataria a cualquiera y Sakura no era la excepción.**

**Todo se congelo en ese momento lo único que importaba era la mano que atravesó el pecho de Sakura. Sasuke se había quedado completamente helado, miraba su mano como si fuera lo mas sorprendente del mundo; estaba clavada en su pecho y su remera poco a poco se teñia de ese color horrible. Miro sus ojos, esos jades que no mostraban ninguna lagrimas es mas parecían tranquilos mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca sonriente. El joven saco la mano como si se la hubieran quemado con acido y después haberla metido al hielo**

**_agh- Sakura gimio de dolor cuando la mano de Sasuke salio bruscamente de su pecho; como supuso no llego a tocar el suelo sino que unos brazos calidos la había agarrado- na-ru-to**

**El chico no podía hablar estaba muy impactado, no entendia porque Sakura se interpuso si ese ataque nigun rasguño le iba a hacer pero ahora ella estaba moribunda a punto de morir. Morir. Al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar y empezó a tratar de curarla con su nuevo poder**

**_sakura-chan resiste…- enormes lagrimas salían de sus zafiros y es que ver a la mujer que mas amaba tan marchita y ensangrentada no era la mejor pintura que podía ver. Pero nada funcionaba, todo lo contrario cuando toco a Sakura algo en su mano brillo y como por arte de magia el árbol empezó a marchitarse liberando a los shinobis prisioneros**

**_sangre pura- escucho murmurar a Kakashi quien también estaba entre horrorizado y sorprendido. Ahí Naruto cayo en cuenta porque su Sakura lo había hecho, se había sacrificado**

**_sakura-chan…**

**_Naruto…- el brillo en los ojos de la joven se iba a apagando- gomen…ne…pero era la única forma… gomen ne.**

**_shh no digas nada Sakura-chan ya veras que te pondrás bien**

**_no…Naruto sabes que…no es..verdad- Sakura miro a Sasuke pero esto solo miraba a su mano como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo-ustedes…tenían que tocar la sangre pura… pero sabia que jamas me tocarías para lastimarme… por eso elegi a Sasuke-kun… porque a el no le importaría…**

**_sakura-chan**

**_prometeme…que…lo…protegeras- la chica lo miro serio- incluso…de…si…mismo**

**_sakura-chan- ya la voz de Naruto era aguada de tanto llanto**

**_eres un lloron…- los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a cerrarse- feliz cumpleaños…Naru…..**

**_¿sakura-chan?- la movio pero nada servia, la joven se había quedado callada para siempre- POR FAVOR Sakura-chan no me hagas esto, abre los ojos, dime que fue una broma por ser tan idiota…Sakura… SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Los shinobis prisioneros abrían los ojos y al verse vivos y fuera de esa ilusión gritaron victoriosos. Hinata junto a los demás de konoha fuero a buscar a los salvadores y héroes de esta guerra pero cuando llegaron junto a ellos el panorama no era el mejor.**

**_naruto-kun…- dijo preocupada Hinata, al ver ocmo Naruto gritaba de dolor y lloraba a mares, mientras que Kakashi lloraba en silencio y Yamato un poco mas fuerte.**

**_¿donde…esta Sakura?- fue la pregunta que desencadeno todo**

**_¿sasuke-sama esta bien?- taka junto a Orochimaru llegaron juntoal joven azabache que no salía de su estupor. **

**_yo no…ella…no- Sasuke balbuceaba cosas intangibles pero Orochimaru dedujo rápidamente que Sasuke había matado a alguien que no quería y en efecto a la única persona que el no mataria, la mujer que amaba estaba muerta.**

**_¿naruto que paso?- pregunto Tsunade saliendo de entre los demás, pero cuando llego junto al rubio y vio que lo abrazaba el mundo se le cayo a los pies- Sakura…**

**_vieja…yo hice lo mejor que pude…**

**_¿QUE PASO?- Tsunade corrió a Naruto y verifico los signos de la joven para comprobar sus temores, ella no tenia signos vitales, estaba muerte- ¿Qué MIERDA PASO NARUTO? El chico no contesto nada y desvio la mirada**

**_sakura niña despierta- hablaba la quinta mientras lagrimas cain por sus ojos- tenemos mucho por entrenar no seas holgazana**

**_tsunade- hablo fríamente Orochimaru- ella esta muerta**

**Ahí fue el detonante donde Sasuke entendio que hizo, levanto la vista y ahí estaba ella perfectamente hermosa con los ojos cerrados, negándole sus hermosos jades al mundo entero ¡el la había matado!**

**_TU…..- rugio Tsunade cuando vio que la mano del Uchiha estaba manchada de sangre- TU MALDITO… ELLA TE AMABA DABA TODO POR TI ¡BASTARDO! En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en el uchiha, quien tenia la mirada perdida en el cuerpo inherte de la pelirosada**

"**asesino" "mal nacido" y muchos insultos se escuchaban pero Sasuke no les hacia caso solo a uno "asesino" era un asesino como los que mataron a su familia, era un maldito asesino, mato a lo único bueno en su vida. La mato, la mato.**

**_no es como creen- hablo Yamato tratando de que entieran, pero el grito desgarrador de alguien los detuvo; era provenia de nada mas ni nada menos que de Sasuke uchiha. El pobre hombre estaba arodillado gritando y llorando como un desquiciado**

**_sasuke-kun- taka miraba sorprendido a su líder nunca pero nunca vieron a su jefe asi**

**_yo…yo no quise- el seguía diciendo las mismas cosas mientras miraba su mano como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo- ella se metio… yo no quería…**

**_sasuke- Naruto quiso acercarse pero el lo alejo**

**_nno te acerques… me vas a recriminar que la mate…yo…no quise…de verdad…ella no tenia…que morir…ella no**

**_sasuke tranquilízate- le dijo Orochimaru preocupado por donde iban las cosas**

**_yo…yo…- y sin previo aviso tomo su katana y se corto la mano**

**_SASUKE- grito Naruto preocupado**

**_yo la mate…- los ojos de Sasuke ahora estaban perdidos y parecían los de algún loco. Ahora nadie miraba al joven con odio si no mas con pena al parecer el no quería matar a la joven**

**_sasuke-kun…**

**_yo…FUE CULPA DE TODOS USTEDES…ELLA MURIO POR SU CULPA…yo no quería de verdad**

**_sasuke tranquilo- Naruto sentía como su corazón comenzaba a quebrarse, ese Sasuke no era nada parecido al que el conocía este estaba completamente destruido- lo resolveremos juntos**

**_ahhh- Sasuke se agarro la cabeza- primero mi familia…después Itachi… ahora ella… soy un monstruo…yo… la mate… no merezco vivir**

**_SASUKE QUE TE CALMES- le grito ahora Suigetsu pero esto no le presto atención y siguió repitiendo lo mismo. Naruto miro a kakashi como este se levantaba y sabia el para que. Lo detuvo**

**_es mi deber- dijo con voz apagada dirigiéndose a el sin ser notado por el; porque el había proemtido proteger a Sasuke inclusive de si mismo y Sasuke ya no tenia salvación. Todos miraban expectantes a Naruto quien iba temblando y llorando como nunca**

**_yo…yo la mate…- Sasuke sonaba cada vez mas desesperado y eso estaba matando al rubio; nunca pensó vivir para ver el momento en donde Sasuke estuviera asi. Tomo la katana que Sasuke había tirado y se acerco a el como un fiera lista para atacar sobre su fiera. Taka vio las intenciones del rubio pero fueron parados por Orochimaru**

**_pero el…**

**_lo esta protegiendo- dijo Orochimaru- lo va salvar y Sasuke por fin estará bien**

**_pero…**

**_ademas si no lo hace lo hare el mismo Sasuke- taka bajo la cabeza y karin empezó a llorar**

**_yo…Nartuo…la mate…yo no quería**

**_lo se teme- Naruto trato de sonreir pero lloro mas fuerte cuando vio como Sasuke lo miraba como si fuera un niño perdido y que le han quitado a su madre**

**_yo…- pero Sasuke no pudo seguir hablando, abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió como su katana era clavada en su pecho, justo en su corazón como el lo había hecho con ella- gracias…naruto**

**_prometi protegerte inclusive de ti- Naruto no podía para de llorar y lloro mas cuando el le dijo gracias- Sasuke**

**_llevame con ella- pidió en un susurro- por favor…**

**Naruto solo asintió y quito la espada haciendo gemir al pobre joven que ya no tenia mas fuerzas para vivir; lo lelvo junto al cadáver de Sakura y lo tendio a su lado.**

**Sasuke le sonrio al rubio para después mirar el rostro angelical de Sakura. Asi parecía estar dormida de no ser porque su piel estaba fría y blanca como la nieve. Alargo la única mano que le quedaba y acaricio con ternura desconocida el rostro de la joven.**

**_gomen…ne Sakura- dijo a duras penas ya sentía como la sangre llegaba a sus pulmones y como sus ojos pesaban cada vez mas, era su momento- nunca…te dije cuanto..te amaba…ahora creo que es…muy tarde**

**_teme…**

**_gracias Naruto…por todo- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke Uchiha al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban para siempre. Se murió tomado de la mano de la mujer que amo, a quien mato y por quien murió"**

Naruto se vacio de nuevo otra botella mientras lloraba a mares, ¿Por qué mierda le había agradecido? ¡el lo mato! El no pudo proteger a Sakura, el era una mierda.

_si la verdad que si dobe- sonrio cuando escucho esa voz, lo estaba esperando

_sasuke-kun no le digas asi a Naruto-baka- escucho la melodiosa voz de su Sakura.

Porque quizás la gente piense que Sasuke mato a Sakura; pero ella se sacrifico por amor a todos. Que Naruto mato a Sasuke porque este se volvió loco y en realidad era porque no podía vivir sin Sakura. Y todo el mundo cree que el es un borracho sin remedio hundido hasta el fondo y solo lo hacia para pelear un rato mas con el teme y escuchar reir a Sakura un minuto mas; porque no importaba si lo trataban de loco.

Sasuke y Sakura jamas lo abandonaron y el jamas los dejaría ir

Esa era su cruel realidad


End file.
